Entre A Cruz e a Espada
by DalitAninha
Summary: "Mac fica em uma posição desconfortável: Escolher a família, que acabara de construir, ou lutar por seu país. E essa decisão pode mudar sua vida." Continuação da fic "Decisão". Smacked, folks. Erros meus, lógico.
1. Chapter 1

Depois de interrogar o suspeito, e confirmar a autoria do crime, Mac respira aliviado, pois voltaria para casa. Os seus horários, agora, eram todos flexíveis, para poder ajudar a esposa, Stella, a cuidar dos filhos.  
Bom, Jullie Bonasera-Taylor, no alto dos seus 6 anos, era uma criança quieta, tímida, porém muito inteligente. Uma cópia fiel do pai. Já Arthur Bonasera-Taylor era um espoleta. Com 3 anos, o garoto virava a casa do avesso e deixava Stella um pouco nervosa. Serelepe, Arthur tinha cabelos encaracolados e olhos verdes. Apegado a Stella. Mac adorava estar nos momentos em família, seus filhos e sua esposa eram tudo para ele. Indo para casa ele pensava como sua vida tinha mudado nos últimos 7 anos. Um casamento, dois filhos, a mudança de um simples detetive para um chefe de família. Chegando em casa, abriu a porta e viu um pequeno ser lhe abraçando as pernas.

AT: Mamãe, o papai chegou!  
MT: Hei, campeão!

Stella e Jullie vinham correndo da cozinha.

MT: Adoro essa recepção - beijando a esposa e dando um abraço na filha. - Arthur, deixe o papai trocar de roupa. - falava tirando o garoto de suas pernas. -  
SB: Arthur, venha ajudar eu e sua irmã na cozinha. Papai depois vem com a gente.  
AT: Tá! - E saiu correndo para a cozinha, onde Jullie já estava. -  
SB: Conseguiram pegar o assassino?  
MT: Sim, depois de ver todas as evidências, e o advogado quase declarar causa perdida, ele confessou tudo. - falava abraçado a cintura da esposa. -  
SB: Menos um nas ruas.  
MT: Vou tomar um banho e depois vou com vocês, certo?  
SB: Ok. - dando-lhe um beijo, saiu da sala. - Mas não demore!

Mac tomou o banho e colocou uma roupa mais casual. Camiseta branca, calça de malha e chinelos.

SB: Oh, como eu amo esse seu estilo despojado!  
MT: Não estou todo assim.  
JB: Pai... tá sim!

Stella e Mac riram com a afirmação da filha. Sentados na mesa, Arthur, Stella e Jullie faziam brigadeiros. Mac fez menção de pegar um mas Arthur interviu.

AT: Pai, é para depois da janta!  
MT: Ok, desculpe.

Ficaram todos sentados fazendo brigadeiros.

SB: Ok, agora que acabamos, vamos jantar.  
MT: Vamos lavar as mãos no banheiro.

Jullie e Arthur seguiram o pai. Stella recolheu e lavou a louça suja e pôs a mesa. Não muito tempo depois, o trio voltava a mesa. Jullie de mãos dadas com Mac, que segurava Arthur em seu colo.

SB: Vamos jantar e depois é cama! Amanhã todos vamos levantar cedo.  
MT: Então vamos comer.

O jantar era típico de família, todos perguntavam o que tinham feito de bom o dia inteiro. Depois da janta, Arthur, que estava praticamente dormindo em cima do prato, foi para seu quarto, enquanto Mac contava uma história para Jullie dormir. Depois das crianças estarem dormindo, ele foi ao encontro da esposa, que estava no quarto deitada lendo.

MT: Os dois dormindo!  
SB: Esses pestinhas! Arthur tem uma energia!  
MT: Já Jullie é quietinha.  
SB: Igual a você!  
MT: Arthur é igualzinho a você. Até na hiperatividade  
SB: Eu não sou hiperativa. Tá, sou um pouco. Mas Arthur tem energia de sobra.  
MT: Jullie também era assim, depois ficou mais quietinha.  
SB: É. Ah, mudando de assunto, chegou uma carta para você.  
MT: Pra mim? De quem?  
SB: Alguma coisa a ver com os Fuzileiros Navais. - entregando-o o envelope. -

Mac estranhou e abriu. Era um memorando do Coronel Craig Harrison.

"Prezado Major Taylor,

Através deste, viemos informar a solicitação de seus serviços para um missão de 6 meses em Bagdá, no Iraque.

Seus serviços, juntamente com mais 50 homens, serão de grande valia nas batalhas no Oriente Médio

Para mais informações e apresentação até o dia 15 de julho, no quartel-general da Marinha.

Atenciosamente,

Coronel Craig Harrison"

Mac ficou intrigado. Por que diabos estavam chamando ele para uma missão?

SB: Essa ruga aí na testa indica que lá vem bomba.  
MT: É uma solicitação. Querem que eu vá para o Iraque.

Stella o olhou. Aquele olhar, um misto de tristeza e incredulidade.

SB: E... o que você vai fazer?  
MT: Não tenho a minima ideia. Sei que meu dever é servir o meu país, mas não quero te deixar sozinha aqui, correndo o risco de ficar sozinha pro resto da vida.  
SB: Amor, não fale isso nem brincando.  
MT: Mas é a realidade, Stell. Eu quero ver minha filha arrumando o primeiro namorado, casando. Quero ensinar ao meu filho a andar de bicicleta.  
SB: Você vai ensiná-lo, Mac. Acredite. Você é quem escolhe. Estou do seu lado.

Mac deitou preocupado. Por um lado, sabia que deveria servir ao seu país. Por outro, sabia que poderia ocorrer de não ver nunca mais sua mulher e seus filhos. Dormiu com Stella acariciando seus cabelos. Depois de acordar, viu que Stella não estava mais na cama. "Com as crianças", logo pensou. Indo em direção ao quarto de Jullie, viu a vz de Stella conversando com a filha chorosa.

SB: Acalme-se, querida.  
JB: Papai vai ir mesmo para a guerra, mamãe? Eu escutei vocês conversando ontem.  
SB: Não sabemos ainda, meu amor. Ele tem que conversar ainda com algumas pessoas.  
JB: Eu não quero que ele vá. - chorando silenciosamente. - Ele não pode ir! Ele não volta depois!

Mac abriu bruscamente a porta e abraçou a filha.

MT: Jullie, papai não vai a lugar nenhum.  
JB: Promete mesmo?  
MT: Prometo.  
JB: De dedinho? - oferecendo o dedo mínimo para ele -  
MT: De dedinho. Agora deita aí.

Jullie atendeu prontamente. Mac se deitou abraçando a filha. Stella, que já tinha saído do quarto para chorar na cozinha, voltou e viu a cena.

MT: Eu juro, Jullie, que não vou viajar a lugar nenhum. E se eu for viajar, vai ser com você, a mamãe e o Arthur.  
JB: Sério?  
MT: Sim. Agora durma mais um pouco, princesa.

Depois de fazer Jullie dormir, vai atrás da esposa.

MT: Viu Stell. É por essas e outras que não quero ir. Quando eu servi pela primeira vez, era apenas Claire e eu. Mas agora eu tenho vocês. Não posso deixar que isso aconteça.  
SB: Entendo, amor. Você não quer que seus filhos sofram se por um acaso você tiver que ir.  
MT: Sim. E eu sei que você também ficaria desolada.  
SB: É... - abraçando o marido, já com visíveis lágrimas no rosto. - Se você não voltasse, não sei o que seria de nós.  
MT: Não quero perder vocês!  
SB: Eu te amo, Mac.  
MT: Eu também, Stella. E amo a Jullie e o Arthur. Amo vocês demais para que eu tenha que perdê-los.

No outro dia, Mac procurou o capitão para conversar.

MT: Estou procurando o Coronel Harrison.  
XX: Quem é o senhor?  
MT: Detetive Mac Taylor.  
XX: Por aqui, senhor.

Mac segue o jovem até a sala do capitão.

MT: Coronel Craig Harrison?  
CH: Sim.  
MT: Detetive Mac Taylor. Recebi seu memorando.  
CH: Oh, sim. É um prazer, detetive. Estamos chamando todos os homens para embarcar para o Iraque.  
MT: Eu sei, senhor, mas comigo há um problema.  
CH: E qual seria?  
MT: Eu não posso ir para Bagdá.


	2. Chapter 2

O coronel a sua frente engoliu em seco.

CH: Você não quer lutar por seu país, detetive?  
MT: Não é isso. Já lutei e tenho orgulho disso, mas agora eu não posso deixar minha esposa com 2 crianças. E meu trabalho como detetive da Academia de Polícia de Nova York é extremamente burocrático. Desculpe, senhor, mas não posso ir para o Iraque. Não posso servir ao meu país.  
CH: Bom, detetive. O senhor terá de me fornecer um motivo plausível em documento oficial de sua dispensa do serviço militar  
MT: Sim senhor.  
CH: No momento, é isso. O senhor, quando tiver esse documento em mãos, por favor, me comunique imediatamente.  
MT: Sim, senhor.  
CH; Dispensado, detetive.

Mac ia saindo.

CH: Taylor!  
MT: Sim, senhor?  
CH: Qual é a idade de seus filhos?  
MT: Meu garotinho tem 3 anos. Já minha princesa tem 6.  
CH: A melhor idade! Mas boa sorte, Taylor.  
MT: Obrigado, senhor.

Mac saiu um pouco mais aliviado. Foi direto para o Laboratório de Criminalistica, onde Stella já estava. Foi as portas do elevador se abrirem e ele pisar dentro do lab que Stella o viu e o encheu de perguntas.

SB: E então? Você vai para o Iraque? Vai ficar aqui?  
MT: Calma. Eu tenho que mostrar um motivo plausível para ficar aqui. Vou preparar um documento e pedir que o Chefe de Polícia e o prefeito assinem.  
SB: Então você vai ficar?  
MT: Vou. O serviço militar não é obrigatório, meu amor.  
SB: Fico feliz! Jullie estava aterrorizada. Hoje, quando ela acordou e viu que você não estava, quase chorou de novo.  
MT: Ela nunca ficou longe de mim. Imagina para ela saber que vai ficar 6 meses, quase 1 ano longe do seu pai?  
SB: É verdade.  
MT: Vou buscá-la hoje.  
SB: Eu já estava fazendo isso.  
MT: Eu busco os dois pestinhas. Quer almoçar com a gente?  
SB: Não vou poder, meu caso está intrigante e estou esperando Adam me trazer o resultado da análise de DNA. Mas vá com eles e, Mac, não faça eles comerem porcarias, por favor.  
MT: Mãe é para educar, pai é para desvirtuar.  
SB: Se você desvirtuar meus filhos, você dorme no sofá!  
MT: Vou almoçar com eles no restaurante, ok?  
SB: Truque do sofá sempre funciona. Agora vá logo que eles estão saindo.  
MT: Sim, senhora, coronel.

Stella olhou para Mac, que saiu rindo da esposa. No carro, ele estava feliz. Tinha se livrado de meio problema com a ida ao quartel-general. Parou em uma sinaleira e olhou para o relógio. Levaria 10 minutos para chegar na escola de Jullie e 5 na escolinha de Arthur, então pegaria primeiro o caçula e depois a primogênita e almoçaria com os dois. Depois faria uma surpresa e levaria os rebentos para ver a mãe e os tios CSI no lab. Parou na escolinha de Arthur. Foi reto na sala. O garoto estava brincando com seus coleguinhas. Quando viu o pai, largou tudo que estava fazendo e correu até ele. Mac o segurou antes que ele fosse abraçar suas pernas.

AT: Pai!  
MT: E aí, carinha? Tudo bem?  
AT: Tudo. Cadê a mamãe?  
MT: Ficou no lab. Tio Adam e ela estavam trabalhando muito, aí eu vim te buscar hoje. Vamos almoçar no Gianluca hoje?  
AT: Eba!

A recreacionista chegou correndo, achando que Arthur tinha fugido.

RE: Arthur, que susto você me deu, querido!  
MT: Arthur, como se diz?  
AT: Desculpa! È que eu vi meu pai, e eu queria dar um abraço nele.  
RE: Só por essa declaração bonitinha eu te perdoo, gracinha. Olá, Sr. Taylor, como vai?  
MT: Muito bem. Bom, preciso levar esse garoto!  
RE: Ok. Vou pegar as coisas dele.  
MT: Vá se despedir dos coleguinhas, filho.  
AT: Tá! - E saiu correndo dando tchau para os colegas, pois o pai tinha ido buscar. A recreacionista voltou com as coisas de Arthur, e ele voltou correndo para o pai.

MT: Obrigado.  
AT: Tchau, tia!  
RE: Tchau, querido, até amanhã! Adeus, Sr. Taylor.

Arthur saiu de mão dada com o pai. Mac o colocou na cadeirinha e entrou no carro.

MT: Agora a gente vai pegar a sua irmã e vamos almoçar, tá?  
AT: Tá!

Mac foi dirigindo calmamente até a escola de Jullie. Como eles ainda não tinham saído, ficou esperando fora do carro. Arthur escutava música no carro calmamente, nem parece que tinha corrido toda a manhã. O sinal bateu e crianças saíram correndo das salas. Umas pegaram ônibus, outras iam a pé e muitas esperavam os pais. Jullie olhou para uma das coleguinhas quando a mesma perguntou se ela não queria carona. Ela olhou para os lados e tentou avistar a mãe, mas quando enxergou o pai abanando, saiu correndo e foi dar uma abraço. A mãe da coleguinha ficou preocupada e saiu atrás da menina.

JB: Papai! Você veio me buscar!  
MT: Oi, princesa!  
JB: Porque a mamãe não veio?  
MT: Ela e o Tio Adam estavam com um caso complicado. Vamos almoçar hoje no Gianluca!  
JS: Eba! - Mac sorriu. Jullie e Arthur eram irmãos mesmo!. - Então vamos!  
XX: Jullie!  
JB: Oi, Sra. Marquez. Olha, esse é o meu pai.  
SM: Oh, muito prazer, Sandra Marquez.  
MT: Mac Taylor. Prazer é todo meu!  
SM: Achei que Jullie tivesse corrido para um desconhecido.  
MT: Sem problemas.  
JB: Desculpe por sair correndo, Sra. Marquez, mas eu vi o meu pai.  
SM: Tudo bem, Jullie. Até amanhã.  
JB: Até amanhã.

Jullie entrou no carro do lado do irmão, e rumaram ao Gianluca, um restaurante perto do lab. Arthur, Jullie e Mac almoçaram normalmente. No final, Arthur, como toda boa criança, estava com a camiseta suja de molho.

MT: Arthur, vamos ter que passar em casa e trocar de roupa! Se a sua mãe te ver assim, ela vai me matar.  
JB: Pai, vamos mesmo. É melhor levarmos algo para mamãe comer.  
MT: Ótima ideia, princesa.

Depois de pedirem algo para Stella, Mac foi a sua casa. Deu uma banho em Arthur e o fez trocar de roupa, enquanto Jullie via televisão calada. Depois de toda a operação limpeza de Arthur, os três rumaram ao laboratório. Ao chegar, Arthur andava tranquilamente ao lado do pai, que percebia os olhares em cima do garoto. Cada vez que Arthur entrava pelos corredores do lab, os técnicos escondiam as evidências, os teclados e mouses de computadores e tudo que o pequeno herdeiro do chefe poderia pegar para brincar.  
Entrando na sala de descanso, todos estavam conversando. Lindsay e Danny estavam mais firmes do que nunca, e além de Lucy, tiveram um garoto, Colin. Hawkes era outro que seria papai logo. Sua namorada, Lisa estava grávida de um menino, Christian. Adam estava noivo. Madison era sua alma gêmea, nerd e tinha os mesmos gostos do rapaz. Flack engatava um namoro. Era a segunda vez que tinha um relacionamento depois que Angell faleceu. Stella sorriu quando o marido e os filhos apareceram.

JB, AT: Mãe!  
SB: Oi, meus amores!  
MT: Só trouxe eles porque quis fazer uma surpresa.  
JB: Oi Tia Lindsay! Oi Tio Danny, Tio Don, Tio Sheldon, Tio Adam  
LM: Oi, querida!  
DF: Como vai a princesa do Tio Flack?  
JB: Bem.  
MT: Princesa do Tio Flack uma ova! - falava abraçado a esposa. -  
DF: Ciúmes? - sorrindo.  
MT: Zelo. - falou brincando  
DM: Flack é inofensivo.  
DF: Assim como você? Lucy prefere a mim do que você.  
MT: Flack, desculpe discordar, mas ela prefere o padrinho, é claro!  
DF: Não seja exibido!  
SB: E o que fazem aqui?  
MT: Além de trazer as crianças aqui, uma encomenda. - entregando o almoço.  
SB: Oh, obrigado, amor! Estava realmente com fome.  
DM: E pra gente, nada?  
MT: Vocês querem me levar a falência!  
AR: Danny é louco! Comeu praticamente uma pizza inteira! - Falou com Arthur no colo.  
DM: Eu tô com fome!  
LM: Você é pior que adolescente comendo!  
DM: Até tu, Brutus?  
SH: Parem com a lenga-lenga. Assaltem a máquina de doces.  
SB: Não dê ideia, Sheldon!  
MT: Bom, acho que agora vou levar os pestinhas para casa.  
SB: Deixa comigo. Você tem um caso ainda!  
MT: Ih, é verdade! Mas e o seu?  
AR: Já acabamos, magnânimo chefe!  
SB: E o crédito é todo do Adam!  
DM: Aê Adam!  
AR: Parem, fiz apenas o meu trabalho.  
SB: Mas tirou conclusões importantes, que eu não percebi.  
MT: Parabéns, Adam!  
AR: Não foi nada!  
SB: Ok. Eu vou comer e levo as crianças para casa  
MT: Tudo bem.  
SH: O que diabos aconteceu que Arthur não está correndo?  
MT: Fiz um acordo com ele. Se ele se comportasse, podíamos ligar a sirene quando voltássemos para casa. Então, até agora ele está merecendo.  
DM: Eu faço isso com Colin também.  
LM: Não, você o suborna. Colin só fica quieto se você der um dólar pra ele.  
DF: Que feio, Messer!  
DM: Cala a boca, Flack.  
SB: Sheldon, já sabe o que te espera.  
SH: Estou em ânsias para passar por isso.  
DF: Você é masoquista ou o quê?  
SB: Você não teve filhos ainda, Flack. É por isso que diz essas barbaridades. Mas eu não trocaria nada do que me aconteceu por nada.  
MT: Faço minhas as suas palavras, Stell.  
DM: Tá tudo muito bom, mas tenho que voltar ao trabalho.  
LM: Eu também. EDNA me espera.  
SB: Eu estou indo para casa.  
MT: Vamos trabalhar então! Tchau amor, tchau pestinhas!  
JB, AT: Tchau pai! - abrançando Mac. -  
SB: Vamos, crianças?  
JB: Vamos, mãe!  
AT: Mãe, liga a sirene? - saindo da sala. -

Mac sorriu abobado. Desde que casou com Stella e quando Jullie e Arthur nasceram, ele tem dado mais sorrisos desses. Ele e os outros se encaminharam para seus casos. No fim de tudo, Mac, exausto, vai para casa. Chegando, percebeu que Arthur não veio abraçar suas pernas. Estranhou o silêncio dentro da casa e foi ao quarto das crianças. Ninguém. Foi quando a passos leves foi ao seu quarto e viu a cena que ele mais amava: Stella, Arthur e Jullie deitados na cama dormindo, e a televisão ligada. Ele largou sua pasta e casaco no lugar, pegou uma toalha e foi tomar banho. Na saída, ele lembrou que em um mês seria o aniversário de Jullie. Sua princesinha estaria fazendo 7 anos. Ela não pediu nada. Mas Mac queria dar uma festa para a filha. Estava decidido. Falaria com Stella e prepararia uma festa para sua filha. Ele saiu do banho e os três continuavam na mesma posição na cama. Mac verificou se as camas estavam arrumadas. Levou Arthur para a sua, deu um beijo na testa do filho e ligou a fraca luz do abajur ao lado da cama do garoto. Depois colocou Jullie em sua cama, a cobriu bem e desligou a luz. Entrando em seu quarto, desligou a TV, ajeitou Stella, que estava todo torta em seu canto, e se deitou. Beijou a bochecha da mulher e desligou a luz. Dormiu feito uma rocha. Acordou apenas no outro dia com o cheirinho de café e das panquecas que Stella preparava. Arthur e Jullie estavam sentados esperando o café ficar pronto. Olhavam absortos um desenho, mas quando viram o pai de pé, saíram correndo.

JB: Bom dia, pai!  
MT: Bom dia, querida. Bom dia, campeão!  
AT: Bom dia, pai!  
MT: Já tomaram café?  
JB: Não, mamãe está terminando de fazer.  
SB: Não estou mais. Bom dia, amor.  
MT: Bom dia. - beijando-a. -  
SB: Vamos tomar café.

A família se senta tranquilamente para tomar café. Mac ajuda Jullie a pegar uma panqueca, enquanto Stella arrumava o leite de Arthur. Depois de toda a operação café-da-manhã dos Bonasera-Taylor, eles estão arrumados e prontos para sair. O carro de Stella teve problemas e foi para o conserto. Mac levaria as crianças a escola e Stella ao lab. Pararam na escolinha de Arthur. Stella levou o garoto até a sua sala. Depois, foram em direção a escola de Jullie. Ela deu um beijo em cada um dos pais e saiu entrando com coleguinhas. Mac e Stella partiriam solitários até o Lab.

MT: Stell, estou pensando em algo pra dar a Jullie no seu aniversário.  
SB: Ela não pediu nada, Mac. Mas ainda acho que ela mereça um presente.  
MT: É por isso que quero dar uma festa para ela. Grande. O tema que ela gostar. Tudo. Eu pago.  
SB: Não acha que é um investimento caro, baby?  
MT: Eu pago todo o valor do mundo por eles, Stell. Jullie merece uma festa.  
SB: Eu concordo. Temos que convidar todos os amiguinhos dela da escola.  
MT: O pessoal do Lab também.  
SB: Você quer mesmo que a Jullie tenha uma festa, né?  
MT: Sim.  
SB: Você vai pagar uma festa apoteótica de 15 anos?  
MT: Se ela continuar nesse ritmo, pago até o duplo 15 anos.  
SB: Não seja bobo!  
MT: Mas vamos fazer festa sim.  
SB: Ok. Vou perguntar para ela quem ela vai querer convidar.  
MT: Vamos avisar aos lacaios hoje.

Durante o caminho, eles iam combinando o que já poderiam combinar: Aonde fazer, quantas pessoas convidar. Chegando no lab, eles se separam. Stella ainda tinha algumas evidências de casos abertos para processar, e Mac se juntou com Danny e Flack e foi para uma cena de crime. Depois de processar todas as evidências, Stella decidiu esperar o marido na sala dele. Ele chegou rapidamente com uma pasta nas mãos e o telefone apitando.

MT: Esse telefone não parou.  
SB: Porquê? - beijando o marido. -  
MT: Sei lá. Mas eu não podia atender. Estava entrevistando testemunhas. Vamos ver.

Atendendo rapidamente, Mac passou de uma expressão tranquila para um tensão. Stella se preocupou.

SB: Mac, o que houve?  
MT: Estão me chamando no quartel-general.  
SB: Vá agora. Resolva esse problema.  
MT: Você segura as pontas?  
SB: Sempre.  
MT: Eu te amo!  
SB: Eu também!

Mac saiu correndo para a sede dos Marines. Lá, se identificou e esperou lhe chamarem. Uma angústia lhe queimava os pensamentos. Foi chamado a sala do Coronel Harrison.

MT: Coronel?  
CH: Mac, bom vê-lo novamente.  
MT: Igualmente.  
CH: Eu te chamei aqui porque queria te falar. O prefeito ligou para mim e pediu que você não fosse para o Iraque. O chefe dos detetives fez a mesma coisa. Você tem amigos poderosos.  
MT: Eu não tinha conhecimento disso.  
CH: Taylor, você é valioso para eles. Fique tranquilo, você não vai para o Iraque. Outro major se candidatou a sua vaga. Você tem sorte.  
MT: Obrigado, senhor. Estava entre a cruz e a espada.  
CH: Compreendo, Mac. Estive na mesma posição. É terrível. Mas vá! Conte a noticia a sua mulher e seus filhos. E lembre-se, aproveite-os enquanto eles estão pequenos, porque o tempo voa!  
MT: Agradeço do fundo do coração, Coronel Harrison.  
CH: Nada, Mac. Foi um prazer.

Mac saiu feliz do quartel. Passou em uma floricultura e comprou um buquê de rosas para a esposa. Chegou no lab com aquele buquê, despertando a atenção de Stella, que estava em seu escritório. Todo dia, Mac lhe dava uma flor. Mas um buquê era para ocasiões especiais.

SB: Mac, que rosas são essas?  
MT: Para você. A mulher mais linda que já conheci. Eu te amo, Stella  
SB: Oh, Mac, obrigado! Eu também te amo.  
MT: Vamos sair mais cedo e pegar as crianças?  
SB: Porque?  
MT: Vamos comemorar. Não preciso ir mais para o Iraque.  
SB: Graças a Deus. - abraçando o marido. - Vou só pegar minha bolsa.  
MT: Me encontre na minha sala. Vou dar uma geral rápida ali e saimos.  
SB: Tá.

Stella se dirigiu a sua sala, pegando a bolsa e deixando uma rosa dentro de um recipiente com água. Entrou na sala de Mac. Ele terminava de empilhar alguns arquivos.

SB: Vamos, meu Marine preferido?  
MT: Vamos, minha Afrodite.

Stella apenas sorriu. Mac a abraçou pela cintura e saíram em direção à garagem. Ele ia dirigindo tranquilamente cantarolando uma música. Ela ia fazendo um carinho no pescoço do marido.

MT: Stell, por favor, não me force a parar o carro.  
SB: Continue dirigindo, Taylor.  
MT: Sim, senhora.

Logo eles chegavam na escola de Jullie. Estavam todos saindo. Jullie viu os pais e veio correndo.

JB: Pai, mãe!  
MT: Oi, princesa!  
SB: E então, querida? Como foi a aula?  
JB: Foi legal. Tenho que falar sobre uma profissão e levar uma pessoa no Dia das Profissões.  
MT: Já sabe quem você vai levar?  
JB: Queria levar Tio Adam ou Tio Don.  
SB: Garanto que eles vão gostar!  
MT: Temos que pegar Arthur.  
JB: O que vamos fazer hoje?  
SB: Comer coisas boas!  
JB: Eba! É festa?  
MT: É sim. Lembra, filha, quando eu falei que não iria ir para a guerra?  
JB: Sim.  
MT: Pois então, eu não vou mesmo.  
JB: Legal!

Os três se dirigiram a escolinha de Arthur, o pegaram e rumaram a um restaurante. Fizeram um belo almoço familiar, tomaram sorvete e foram a pracinha. Mac estava se divertindo com seus filhos. Não queria perder a chance de ver eles crescerem e não aproveitar nada desse tempo. Ele acordou com a gargalhada gostosa de Arthur, enquanto Stella fazia cócegas no garoto. Mac sorriu. Sua vida estava completa.  
As crianças estavam exaustas, tanto que, quando chegaram em casa, tomaram um banho e foram dormir. O casal ainda ficou conversando.

SB: Mac, o que falaram para você lá?  
MT: A primeira vez que conversei com Coronel Harrison, ele me perguntou porque eu me negava de lutar pelos EUA. Falei que tinha você, Jullie e Arthur. Ele ficou tocado e disse que iria fazer tudo que estivesse ao alcance dele. Hoje ele falou que o prefeito e o chefe imploraram para eu não ir para o Iraque. Nisso eu vi uma chance de estar mais com as crianças, entende?  
SB: Entendo.  
MT: Eu tenho planos, e nesses planos Marine Corps não se encaixa mais! O que se encaixa mesmo é você, e nossos dois filhos.  
SB: Você achou melhor ficar aqui e não no Iraque, com a chance de perder tudo.

Mac apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

MT: Mas o que realmente importa é que não vou lutar por uma guerra que não é minha. A primeira vez que fui, tinha um propósito, agora, não há. Prefiro ficar aqui.  
SB: Eu também prefiro.

Ele passa a mão no rosto de Stella.

MT: Cada dia que passa eu me apaixono ainda mais por você, Stella Bonasera-Taylor.  
SB: A recíproca é verdadeira, Mac Taylor. Você é realmente o homem da minha vida. Pena que eu tenha descoberto isso 10 anos depois de te conhecer.  
MT: Nada disso. Se o destino escolheu desse jeito, quem somos nós para discordar dele? Mas esses 10 anos foram ótimos, assim eu descobri todas as suas manias, seus gostos, tudo.  
SB: Trabalho secreto, né Sr. Taylor?  
MT: De forma alguma.

Ficam em silêncio alguns minutos apenas abraçados.

MT: Está cansada?  
SB: Muito.  
MT: Vamos dormir. Amanhã começa tudo de novo.  
SB: É. Vamos dormir.

Ambos deitam e dormem profundamente.  
Um mês se passa e chega o dia da festinha de Jullie. Ela estava toda sorridente, pois sua festa tinha todos os seus amiguinhos, os tios do lab, e amigos dos seus pais. Mac e Stella, juntamente com Arthur e Jullie, recepcionavam os convidados animadamente. Tudo estava nos conformes. Mac estava satisfeito. Sua filha exibia o sorriso mais genuíno que ele já vira naquele belo rostinho angelical. Stella viu a feição sorridente do marido e o abraçou.

MT: Olhe para Jullie, Stell.  
SB: O que tem ela?  
MT: Você já viu ela rir assim?  
SB: Não. É contagiante! Ela está muito feliz!  
MT: Eu também. Obrigado, Stella, por me dar esses dois pestinhas que são tudo para mim.  
SB: Também devo agradecer! Você me deu esses dois também, tem 50% de direitos de Copyright!  
MT: Stella!  
MT: Tá legal, eles não tem direitos de Copyright. Mas que eles são únicos e incopiáveis, ah eles são sim.  
MT: Devo concordar com minha digníssima esposa.

Jullie vem correndo em direção aos pais.

JB: Pai, mãe, vem, vamos cantar parabéns!  
MT: Mas antes vamos tirar fotos!

Jullie praticamente carregou os pais para o seu lado. Arthur, pacientemente esperava ao lado da irmã a hora de comer o bolo. Todos se puseram em volta da mesa enfeitada com a decoração da Gatinha Marie, o desenho que Jullie mais adorava. Depois do parabéns e do soprar de velas, era hora das fotos. Primeiro a família. Mac pegou Arthur no colo, e Stella ficou ao lado da filha. Lindsay, que estava tirando algumas fotos, falou:

LM: Olhem o passarinho!

No mesmo momento todos sorriram, inclusive Arthur, com seu sorriso de 10 dentes. Lindsay reviu a foto e falou para Danny:

LM: Danny, olha essa foto.  
DM: O que tem?  
LM: Veja se não é a família perfeita.  
DM: Bem colocado, baby.

Depois de várias fotos tiradas com os tios CSI's, os amiguinhos e sozinha, Jullie foi brincar. Stella e Lindsay cortavam e distribuiam o bolo. Danny tinha sumido.

LM: Gente, cadê o Danny?  
DF: Juro, Linds, ele estava aqui com o Colin, depois o garoto saiu a brincar com o Arthur e ele sumiu.  
SH: Não sei para onde ele foi!  
DM: Ele quem?  
LM: Danny Messer! Aonde você foi? E levou o meu cartão de memória ainda por cima!  
DM: Calma, Linds, fui fazer um presente para Mac e Stella.  
MT: Presente?  
DM: Cheguei em um local aí, meus contatos me deviam uma, e pedi para fazerem isso.

Danny entregou uma porta-retrato para Mac e Stella. Era a foto que Lindsay tinha tirado da família.

SB: Danny, isso é...  
DM: Linds tirou a foto, apenas ampliei e pus em uma moldura. Essa é para todos verem o quão linda é a família de vocês. Superaram muitas adversidades, e estão felizes.  
MT: Obrigado, Danny. De verdade.  
SB: Adorei, Danny! Vou pôr na estante das fotos em casa.  
DF: Danny, o que te deu?  
DM: Nada, Flack. Só achei a foto bonita.  
DF: Tem caroço nesse angu.  
DM: Se não fechar a matraca, taco esse pedaço de bolo na sua cara.  
DF: Parei.

A festa foi um sucesso. Logo, todas as crianças já estavam cansadas. Os pais se despediam da aniversariante e de seus pais e iam embora. Depois de reunir todos os presentes, pagar a segunda metade do salão, decoração e animadores, a família Bonasera-Taylor se arrumava para ir embora. Jullie e Arthur já dormiam serenamente no banco de trás do carro. Mac e Stella puseram o cinto e rumaram à sua casa.

MT: Acho que Jullie gostou do presente.  
SB: Tenho certeza. esse aniversário será inesquecível para ela.  
MT: Assim espero.

Quando chegaram em casa, Stella dava banho nas crianças, enquanto Mac descarregava a Chevy Avalanche. Quando ele chegou, Stella colocava o retrato que Danny fez na estante.

MT: E então?  
SB: Aqui fica ótimo.  
MT: E as crianças?  
SB: Já estão na cama.  
MT: Eu gostei muito dessa foto.  
SB: Eu também. Principalmente dessa latinha aqui. - apontando para Arthur. -  
MT: É impressionante como ele é igual a você.  
SB: Não exagere.  
MT: Não minto.

Ficam em silêncio apenas olhando a foto.

MT: Danny tinha razão.  
SB: Sobre o quê?  
MT: Nossa família. Realmente ela é linda.  
SB: É. Danny viu em apenas uma foto. Eu vejo há mais de 7 anos.  
MT: É verdade.  
SB: Vou deitar.  
MT: Eu também.

Stella saiu, deixando o marido olhando para a foto. Uma única lágrima correu sobre seu rosto. O sonho da família completa tinha se realizado. E ele não poderia reclamar. Era linda. Ainda olhando para o retrato, desligou a luz e deitou, encerrando aquele que seria mais um dia de alegria em sua vida.

FIM


End file.
